Field
This disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for providing three-dimensional measurements of items.
Description
It is often useful to know the size of items. For example, it may be useful to know the size of items to be shipped in a distribution network. To obtain a three-dimensional measurement of an object a user must typically use a tape measure, ruler, or similar device to measure each dimension independently. This conventional measuring process may be time consuming and error prone.